


Wish

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-18
Updated: 2007-03-18
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Wish

Title: Wish  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Challenge: #169: The Room of Requirement  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None.  
A/N: Thanks to [](http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.livejournal.com/)**eeyore9990** for her help with this.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Wish

~

Severus scoffed upon overhearing Black telling his friends about a magic room.

_A room that gives you what you need? Absurd._

Still, this was Hogwarts, and he’d seen stranger things since arriving.

He followed them, and once he was alone, he tried it for himself.

Pacing back and forth three times, he closed his eyes and made his wish.

The door appeared and he entered.

It was his living room at home. He closed his eyes as a hand ruffled his hair gently.

“Well done, son,” Tobias’ voice said, and Severus sighed.

Perhaps there was something to this after all.

~


End file.
